Mordred
'''Mordred' is a young druid who was apprenticed to Cerdan when he was a child. He was taken in by Merlin and Morgana after his master was ultimately executed by Uther Pendragon for practicing sorcery. Mordred was separated from him in Camelot and Mordred formed a close bond with Morgana and Merlin , but Merlin betrayed him and became enemies. Mordred was the first person to call Merlin by his druid name "Emrys ". Kilgharrah foresaw that Mordred would be responsible for the death of Arthur Pendragon and warned Merlin not to help the young druid. Biography Prophecies Kilgharrah had foreseen that Mordred would become a deadly enemy of both Merlin and Arthur, and according to his prophecy, Arthur would die at Mordred's hand. Nimueh is also implied to have foreseen this future because she told Arthur , "It is not your destiny to die at my hands" (The Poisoned Chalice). Arrival in Camelot After his master is turned over to the Knights of Camelot, Mordred uses his telepathy to call Merlin for help. Merlin helps him escape the guards and takes him to Morgana, who offers to help Merlin hide the boy. Uther declares that anyone caught hiding the boy will be executed along with the child. His arm was wounded by the guards when they chase him through the town, and he fell sick after the wound became infected. Although Merlin tries to treat the wound, he is unsuccesful and is forced to tell Gaius that he and Morgana are hiding the boy from Uther . Gaius agrees to treat the boy, but will not help them return Mordred to the Druids . Once Mordred recovers, Merlin , Morgana and Gwen try to sneak him out of Camelot ; but Morgana is caught by Arthur and they are taken back to the castle. They try for a second time to sneak Mordred back to his people, this time with Arthur 's help. Arthur , with Merlin and Morgana 's help, manages to take Mordred back to Iseldir and the Druids where the boy finally reveals his name. Merlin almost allows Mordred to be caught during the second attempt to sneak him out of Camelot due to the Dragon's prophecy, stating that Mordred is destined to kill Arthur , but eventually decides against this and helps him escape (The Beginning of the End). Morgana later mentions Merlin 's help in Mordred's escape as her motivation for accompanying Merlin to Ealdor (The Moment of Truth). Life as a Druid When Morgana 's magic starts to reveal itself, she goes to the Druids for help. Mordred informs his people of who she is and he takes care for her. But when Uther 's soldiers raid the camp, Morgana is 'rescued' and Mordred is surrounded by several soldiers after briefly reuniting with Merlin . But, using a single spell, he knocks over, and possibly kills, the soldiers and escaped with the rest of his people. Merlin is visibly shaken by what he witnessed Mordred do (The Nightmare Begins). Aligning with Bandits Mordred later on sides with a group of bandits, led by a sorcerer named Alvarr. Morgana steals a crystal and delivers it to the camp, and Mordred is pleased to see her. Back in Camelot , Merlin visits the Great Dragon and he is told of an ancient prophecy foretelling an evil alliance between Mordred and Morgana . When Merlin and the soldiers attack the camp, all are killed apart from Mordred, who escapes, and Alvarr , who is captured and later freed by Morgana . Merlin tries to stop Mordred from getting away by causing a branch to trip him, but Mordred uses magic on two spears so as that they kill the two guards who were chasing him. Following this, Mordred looks over at Merlin and speaks to him in his mind, saying: "I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget." Then he runs into the woods and out of sight (The Witch's Quickening). The Future The Great Dragon informed Merlin that Mordred, if allowed to live, would eventually bring about Arthur 's death (The Beginning of the End), likely in conjunction with his foreseen alliance with Morgana (The Witch's Quickening). The Return At some point, Mordred allies with Ruadan and Morgana. However, when he sees that their men are about to kill Merlin and Arthur , he prevents them from this, saying Morgana will decide for their fate. He then helps Arthur get up, expressing his gratitude for the latter saving his life. When Merlin says his name, he smirks, shocking the two men. Unbeknownst to him, Mordred has been revealed as a vision to Merlin , as Arthur 's demise (Arthur's Bane: Part One). Personality At first, Mordred seemed to be a shy and innocent child. He normally spoke telepathically and rarely communicated with his voice. Morgana even started to think he was mute, because he spoke so little. He was frightened whilst trapped in Camelot , which could explain his selective mutism. When his father was executed Mordred sensed it even though he had not actually seen what had happened, manifesting his psychic abilities and his emotional bond to his father. Nonetheless, Mordred revealed a dark and vengeful personality when he told Merlin that he would never forgive or forget him after Merlin led Arthur and his knights to Mordred's camp and tried to stop him from escaping. He had a close bond with Morgana , who was the only person besides Merlin and a few other magic users who was able to hear him speak telepathically. Abilities Mordred was powerful in magic and his greatest ability was telepathy, using it to the extent that he rarely spoke with his mouth. Also simply by screaming, both telepathically and with his voice, he was able to smash glass in Morgana's chambers and blast back two knights that surrounded him, either knocking them out or killing them. He was also able to levitate two spears and impale two guards without saying a word. Kilgharrah said that Mordred was possibly powerful enough to wield the Crystal of Neahtid while Morgana was not. Trivia *Of all the characters in the show, Mordred is the only character to have been recast with Asa Butterfield playing the role of the child Mordred and Alexander Vlahos taking over the role as the teenage/adult Mordred. *In recently released trailers of Series 5 that there is a scene involving Mordred, Morgana and Merlin. What Mordred's role is in Morgana's attempt to get rid of Merlin is currently unknown. *Angel Coulby (Gwen) recently revealed that Gwen will have little interaction with Mordred in Series 5. *In an interview, it was hinted that Mordred may want Camelot's throne for himself. Appearances ;Series 1 :The Poisoned Chalice :The Beginning of the End :The Moment of Truth :Le Morte d'Arthur ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins :The Witch's Quickening ;Series 5http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/03/merlin-series-5-big-casting-news.html :Arthur's Bane: Part One :Arthur's Bane: Part Two Memorable Quotes *''"My name is Mordred."'' - to Arthur *''"Thank you, Emrys." ''- to Merlin *"I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget!"''- to Merlin *''"Will we ever see her again?"'' to Alvarr on Morgana *''"Now I can take care of you like you did me." ''to Morgana Legend Mordred is known as a notorious traitor who fought King Arthur at the Battle of Camlann, where he was killed and fatally wounded Arthur . In most versions of the legend, he is the illegitimate nephew of Arthur and the son of his half-sister Morgause, but in some versions was the illegitimate son of Arthur and of his other half-sister, Morgana. Gallery External links Mordred at Wikipedia References Category:Druids Category:Sorcerers Category:Gaius' patients Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Villains Category:Old Religion Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Magical Foes Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Magic Category:Recurring Characters Category:Orphans Category:Main Antagonists